In existing hydronic systems it is often desirable to provide a number of pieces of equipment of the same type, or of a similar type. For example, such equipment may include water pumps, water chillers, and associated heat exchange units. By supplying a hydronic system with such repetitive or redundant equipment, a system capable of providing for varying demand, or for accommodating for maintenance of the equipment, is provided.
However, such hydronic systems often suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, such systems may include equipment such as decoupling piping and distribution flow loop pumps. These pieces of equipment are typically utilized in order to provide for isolation, and to provide an approximately constant flow volume to be used by heat transfer devices in the hydronic system, such as chillers and boilers. However, the inclusion of this equipment results in additional equipment and maintenance costs.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a hydronic system without such equipment, while providing for equipment isolation, and while providing a desired flow rate.